Respectable
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: The girls go insane... RO-MY, Warr-Bets, KUR-TTY, OR-GAN, MINOR JOTT, and Scott-bashing.


**RESPECTABLE**

Something had happened. No-one knew exactly what HAD happened but the result was that all female members of the X-Men had disappeared. Well, not completely disappeared. They'd gone insane was probably a better way to put it.

This was how Warren, Scott, Remy, Kurt and Logan were stood facing-off against Betsy, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Ororo, and neither side were showing any signs that they would submit. Then it hit again.... Another wave of madness, and each of the girls grinned at their respective partners.

The women ripped the X-uniforms off, standing there in just their underwear and not bothered about it either. It was, Rogue, they think, who started it, but to this day, no-one is entirely sure....

While Remy's eyes ran appraisingly up and down his girlfriend's figure, noting with surprise, the Black Velvet corset, Rogue cast a sly grin to Betsy and moved towards Remy.  
"Jean.... please...." Scott had shrugged out of his jacket and was holding it out to her, who just stood there in her white-lace bra and panties, complete with suspenders. "You're a respectable member of Society.... all of you are.... please.... put something on...."  
Rogue's eyes had narrowed at that.

**_"Take or leave us  
Only please believe us  
We ain't ever gonna be respectable."_**   
She shot at Scott. Remy shrugged.  
"Remy don' min' none if y' wan' t' jus' wear dat...."   
"Whats the problem here Stripes?" Logan growled, unable to take his eyes off the weather Goddess' golden curves, accented by the tight yellow corset that served only to enhance her figure. It was at this point Logan decided that Ororo going mad wasn't such a bad thing after all. The kids on the other hand....

**_"It's our occupation  
we're a dancing nation  
we keep the pressure on every nigh."_**   
Kitty supplied, even the innocent in the Barbie-pink bikini top and bottoms.   
"Betsy.. .certain things are expected of you.." Warren pleaded his fiancée. The extremely tight purple corset had the same effect on him as her rubbing his wings, except this was in public.   
**_"Explanations are complications."_** She sighed.  
"But your contract.... You have a meeting with Darren this Afterno.." He broke off as she ran her hands down her front, moving to him, and leaning into him.  
**_"We don't need to know the where or why."  
_**"JEAN! You are OUT OF LINE!" Scott snapped as his girlfriend winked and flirted with a passer-by.   
**_"Taking chances, bold advances  
Don't care if you think we're out of line."  
_**"'Ro, if you want we can go somewhere and talk...."   
**_"Conversation is interrogation  
Get out of here we just don't have the time."  
  
_**All of the guy's mouths dropped open as their respective beau's walked past them, Warren and Remy not without a shiver of their lovers touch, full of promise of things to come later, and Kurt just a general shiver as Kitty phased through him. A crowd had started gathering, thinking this was a production of some form. It didn't help that they looked like they were in a show.... 'Moulin Rouge'.. Kurt thought 'Or zomezing az diztazteful az dat'.

**_"Take or leave us"_** They were singing to the crowd now, Betsy in the centre, Rogue and Ororo at each end, with Jean and Kitty in the middle. The words moved down the lines as each girl took it in turns to sing a line, starting with Rogue.   
"**_Only please believe us"_** - Jean  
**_"We ain't ever gonna be respectable."_** - Betsy  
**_"Like us, hate us"_** - Kitty  
**_"but you'll never change us"_** - Ororo  
**_"We ain't ever gonna be respectable."_** All.

"'Ro, baby, please, wait...."   
**_"Hesitation is just frustration  
give us the music and we're all right."_** She called back to Logan, moving farther away for him and more into the crowd.   
"Jean please! We've got to get you girls back to the Institute before something happens!"  
**_"On each occasion for your information  
we can look after ourselves all right."_** Kitty moved between Scott and Jean, cutting him off as she sang.... Yes, since the chorus, they had been singing, and they were loving it... almost as much as the crowd was. **_  
_**Out infront, Rogue had stepped up close to a guy, her voice dropping to be low and seductive.  
**_"Fasination is our sensation.."_** She whispered, jumping back away from him as Remy pulled her off.  
"What are y' doin' Rogue?"  
**_"We like to put ourselves on the line."_**  
"It shows...." He grumbled, following her to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Heh, Rogue.... NOT get into trouble?   
Jean was in the centre of the 'stage' now, and as she sung her lines, the others came back to join her, the guys staying off at the side, keeping an eye on them.... Scott being held back by Logan and Remy.  
**_"Recreation is our destination  
so don't wait up for us tonight."_**  
Music started playing from no-where as the girls moved around their 'stage', seemingly unaware of the effect they were having on their men.... as well as the rest in the crowd.  
"How do we stop them?" Scott was almost having a heart attack from what they were doing.... but he couldn't stop himself watching though.  
"Leave it t' Remy.... He have une idea...." And with that, he turned and ran off.  
"Don't forget ze popcorn!" Kurt called after him, grinning from ear to ear.

**_"Take or leave us  
only please believe us  
We ain't ever gonna be respectable.  
Like us  
hate us  
but you'll never change us  
We ain't ever gonna be respectable."_**

It was amazing.... Rogue and Jean, and Betsy and Jean had managed to put aside their differences and the three were dancing together while Kitty and Ororo were at the front at either side, keeping the boys entertained.  
"They must be REALLY ill...." Scott muttered, shaking his head slightly.  
"Or really drunk...." Warren added, his head tilted to one side slightly, almost as if that gave him a better view.

**_"Take or leave us  
only please believe us  
We ain't ever gonna be respectable.  
Like us  
hate us  
but you'll never change us  
We ain't ever gonna be respectable."_**

"They're not drunk.... Can't smell it on 'em." Logan supplied, mainly to calm Scott's nerves that tiny bit.  
"D' ya think they're all.... y'know..?" A guy behind Scott asked him.  
"They're all what? Single?"  
"No." The guy sighed. "Lesbians...."  
The big vein in Scott's head looked like it was going to pop.  
"No, don't worry Scott. They're not. Elisabeth and I have just get engaged you know...."  
"Do you..... do you KNOW those girls?" The guy asked, looking to Warren this time. He smiled.  
"That we do my friend. The one in the purple...."  
"God she's hot...."  
"Yes, I know.... That's my Fiancee...."  
"Really? Wow, you're so lucky!" Warren smiled, looking to Betsy who blew him a kiss, before singing her solo bit.

**_"Oooh yeah  
_****_Respectable  
_****_Never gonna be  
_****_Please believe us  
_****_Oh yeah  
_****_Respectable."_**

"What about the cute on in the pink?" Kurt raised his hand.  
"His? Wow. The redhead?"  
"His." Warren guestured to Scott, who looked less heart-attack prone now.  
"What about the gorgeous one in the yellow, with the white hair and the long legs?"  
"She's mine Bub. Don't even think about it." The man's eyes widened slightly, more in fear than anything.  
"So what about the other one? She single?" All eyes followed Rogue as she moved to the crowd again, teasing guys, and trailing a quick finger across their cheek, so as not to absorb them.

**_"Take or leave us  
only please believe us  
We ain't ever gonna be respectable.  
Like us  
hate us  
but you'll never change us  
We ain't ever gonna be respectable."_**

"Ye...." Logan and Kurt were cut off by Warren.  
"I'm afraid she has a long-term boyfriend." He glared at the two guys who looked at the floor for a moment, before up at the girls.

**_"Take or leave us  
only please believe us  
We ain't ever gonna be respectable.  
Like us  
hate us  
but you'll never change us  
We ain't ever gonna be respectable."_**

The crowd went wild as the girls finished their song, and took their bows. A moment later, Remy appeared, catching Rogue as she collapsed, exhausted. She grinned up at him.  
"Wow."  
"Remy's t'oughts 'zactly Cherie." She curled up tighter to him and fell asleep. Kurt picked up Rogue's top and skirt, and placed them on top of her, making sure as much of her was covered as possible.

Betsy had gone to Warren as soon as she had bowed, and threw her arms around his neck. He looked to Scott, who was helping Jean into a taxi before she collapsed as well.  
"Scott?"  
"Would you mind?" He guestured to Betsy's clothes on the floor. Scott shook his head no, and Warren removed his coat, handing that to him as well. Picking up Betsy, he smiled at her, before stretching his wings and taking the shorter route home.... Of course, not the Mansion home, but his mansion-home.

Kurt grabbed Kitty, placing kisses on her face as she giggled, before grabbing her clothes and bamfing back to the X-Mansion.

Logan helped Ororo slip her shirt and skirt back on, just so they wouldn't get arrested for indecent exposure, and led her to the nearest bar.

Remy declined Scott's offer to go in the taxi with them, and hailed one of his own, telling the driver to take the long route. Once they were in the car, Rogue's eyes opened.  
"It worked?"  
"Oh, it worked Cherie. We allll alone." He smirked a little, then leaned in to kiss her properly.  
It took them an hour to get back to the mansion, in which case they went straight to Remy's room, as he didn't have a room-mate, and weren't seen for the next few hours.  
When Remy appeared, the first thing he said was:  
"T'ank God f'r m' gift!"

=====

Each of the girls got up with something akin to flu.... headache, runny-nose.... desire to watch chick-flicks and eat chocolate all day. Only Betsy and Warren were missing, still at his place, and undoubtedly in no hurry to return. Kissing their respective girls, the guys took a seat, knowing it was expected of them, as Remy slid a tape into the machine. After a moment, the screen came to life – the ten of them walking down the street. It was obviously a security tape, as the time, and date were in the corner of the screen.  
Then they ripped off their uniforms and started singing. The girls watched with horror, none of them quite able to remember it.... except Rogue.  
"Now dis tape.." Remy laughed, sliding it out of the machine when it had finished. "Stayin' in de safe.... where none o' y' can get it." He laughed, running off, Rogue swearing to get the tape running after him.

_**A/N:**This was literally, a moment of madness. No idea where this came from.... but theres some lovely couple-bits for ya._


End file.
